Hermes and Khione
by ScoutLeader
Summary: After a trip to the museum, Barry and Caitlin began having visions of... each other? How will they react when they realise that their connections to the gods runs far deeper than they knew? Major Snowbarry.
1. The Museum Trip

It's the middle of the night, and Barry can't sleep. For a week now, he's been having the same dream. Well, 'dream' isn't the best way to describe it. Vibe, vision, he isn't sure. All he knows is what he sees and that he wakes up sweating and wide awake. But it's always the same: the snowstorm. Snow blocking his vision, the wind roaring in his ears to the point of being unable to hear himself, and the figure in the distance. He can't make out any distinct features, only that it's a woman, with long hair, her hand outstretched to him. Calling to her and trying to reach her, he suddenly wakes, unsure of what to make of all this. But after a week, it hasn't changed. Maybe Cisco can help.

Coming in to S.T.A.R. Labs the next morning, he crashed into his chair, with visible rings under his eyes. Cisco runs over to catch him as he begins to lean forward and off his chair.

"Woah dude, I mean I've seen you tired, but geez, what's been going on?" he asks, curious.

"I don't know man, just can't sleep," Barry answers, truthfully but leaving out the dream. Even Cisco would think that's weird. He thinks otherwise when Caitlin walks in and crashes to the floor. Using his super speed, Barry catches her before she hits the floor, and realised that she probably looks as tired as he does. "Cait, have you even slept?" he asks worriedly.

"Nope, can't sleep," she responds, slurring her words. This can't be a coincidence, can it? His mind drifts back to a week before, to the museum trip:

_"Dude, this stuff is awesome!" Cisco tells, like a little kid in a candy shop. Barry and Caitlin look at each other, giggling at his antics._

_"I wasn't expecting him to be a history nerd, just sci-fi," Barry says, with a smirk on his face. Caitlin bursts out laughing as Cisco sprints over, saying "Hey guys check out the Greek section, it's _awesome_!"_

_They both sighed, but followed him anyway. When they got to the section though, they understood why. For a while, they were speechless. They didn't even register Cisco trying to tell them something. "He-llo? Earth to the Flash and Killer Frost? Yo!" he drawled. They both blinked and looked at Cisco._

_"Sorry dude, just... trying to take it all in," Barry responded. Caitlin nodded in agreement._

_"All this history, I guess I've always had a soft spot for Greek artifacts," she said, still in awe._

_"Okaaay," Cisco said, kinda weirded out by their behaviour - this was weird even by _his_ standards - "I'll uh... leave you to... look around?" he finished. Before he could though, Barry pointed to an elaborate chest plate._

_"Hey guys, have a look at this," he said, walking towards it. He had this funny feeling about this particular chest piece. Upon close inspection, he saw not much that screamed out "Hey, I'm special!", but was still confused by it. Especially the winged shoes on the chest piece..._

_"Barry?" Caitlin asked gently. "What's drawn you to this piece of armour?" She wasn't sure about what was enticing about it, but was curious about why Barry was so interested in it. She was about to find out._

_Barry reached out to touch the glass cover and immediately recoiled, noticing the single lightning bolt that went up his arms before fading away._

_"Barry! Are you okay?" Caitlin asked, worried. "Was it another speedster?"_

_"No," Barry responded, slower and sounded more confused than scared. "It came from the armour."_


	2. The Same Vision?

Barry's mind was still trying to comprehend what was on that armour that sparked a lightning bolt. This couldn't be a coincidence. Looking at Caitlin, maybe she was somehow affected too. Cisco had said that we both looked like we were drawn to it. But he'll talk to Cisco later. Walking over to Caitlin, she looked like she was going to pass out again.

"Hey Cait, do you want me to get a pillow?" he gently teased.

"Hey Barry, no thanks, I don't wanna sleep anyway," Caitlin responded, yawning after. He chuckled and sat in the chair opposite her. He took a deep breath before continuining. He was just praying he was right, otherwise it would be _very_ awkward.

"Couldn't sleep either? Let me guess, funny dreams?" he inquired. Her head snapped up. _Gotcha_, he thought.

"How did you know about... that?" she trailed off, unsure of how to continue. _How the _hell _did he know that? I haven't told anyone about my dreams! _she thought.

"I didn't," he replied simply. She cocked her head to one side, not quite sure as to what he meant. He eyes widened when she realised what he was trying to say.

"You too?" She whispered. They both didn't want to tell Cisco just yet. He shook his head.

"I wouldn't even know where to begin," he answered.

"Well, what are these... dreams?" she inquired, curiousity peaking.

"There's not really much to tell considering it's pretty much chaos," he began. "It's this huge storm, with snow everywhere - no pun intended, Cait - and there's a figure in the distance. But with the wind roaring and the snow in my eyes, I couldn't tell who she was or what she was saying," he finished. Her jaw dropped and he _knew _that her dreams were either the same or very similar. He wasn't expecting her blushing, though. _Oh god, does she think I'm dreaming of _her_?_ he thought to himself. Barry began to blush himself, feeling very much like a teenager. But it was her response that flipped his world upside-down.

"Well umm, my dreams are like yours, except instead of a snowstorm, it's just a normal one, with a lot more... lightning, but the rest is pretty much the same, and there's a man in the distance," she finally said, her stomach in knots. She relaxed a bit when she saw his blushing face. He gently took her hands.

"What does this mean?" he asked.

"I think we need Cisco's help," she timidly replied.

"Ohh no, how would we explain all of this to him. 'Oh hey Cisco, we're dreaming of each other and we _think _they're connected, can you help us?'" he finished, a goofy grin on his face. Caitlin burst out laughing, Barry letting go and joining her. She couldn't stop thinking, though, of how in tune they both are. They've both acknowledged indirectly that they might be dreaming of each other, and that has never ceased to amaze her.

"_Obviously_ we won't tell him like that Mr. Allen," she teased.

"Tell who what?" Cisco interrupted, unaware of the conversation Barry and Caitlin were just having. They both began to blush again.

"Uhh well..." they said at the same time. It was Barry who spoke up first.

"We've been having these... dreams? Except they're more like visions, and they're similar, but not the same," Barry explained.

"And we're wondering if they're like your vibes, and we were going to ask for your help," Caitlin finished.

"Oh cool... but why were you hesitant on asking me? You do realise that I'm the _only one _who can help with dreams right?" Cisco asked, a grin slowly forming on his face. He grinned more when they began to fidget more. And _that's _when everything clicked.

"Are you _dreaming _about each other? Oh that's _adorable_!" He teased. Oh this was going to be an interesting afternoon.


	3. Asking For Help

After teasing them relentlessly for a long time and loving their adorably awkward faces, they all didn't notice how much time had passed and it was nightfall. Packing up his things, Cisco turned to the two cupcakes and yelled "Sweet dreams!" The two just moaned.

"Oh shut up Cisco!" Barry yelled. He waited until Cisco was gone to flip him the bird. Caitlin walked up to him.

"Hey Barry, if you have this vision again, come and visit. This isn't going away anytime soon," she offered.

"Thanks Cait. Hopefully I'll be able to see more than just snow- come on, not like that!" Barry complained as Caitlin began to laugh.

"Mmhmm, yup definitely," she teased. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Or tonight," he teased. She laughed and gave him a hug.

"Hopefully we figure this out, it's getting tiring not being able to sleep," she joked, earning a groan from Barry.

"Bye!" he called out, mentally preparing himself for what he was going to see in his vision tonight. He wasn't prepared enough.

He was back in the snowstorm, but the storm had eased a bit; there was a wider circle where he could see, now looking like he was in the middle of a snow-nado. Looking out, he finally saw the figure, but gasped as she walked into the circle. It wasn't Caitlin, but not Frost either. She had Frost's white hair, curled to perfection, but Caitlin's hazel eyes, with a thin ring of electric light blue around her irises. She was wearing a beautiful tiara of pure ice, and snowflakes hung from her earlobes. But it was her dress that shocked him the most. It was a gorgeous strapless dress, that adorned her curves, and showed off her legs. Like her tiara, it was also made out of pure ice. Barry was stunned. He had never seen a more beautiful woman. Although he knew that this wasn't the Caitlin that he knew, he was drawn to her all the same. But before he could reach her, he was pulled from his vision.

Unable to speak for a few minutes as his brain, even at super speed, tried to comprehend what he had seen. He raced around the loft to find a piece of paper and a pencil. He drew what he had seen as fast as he could, for two reasons. One, so he could show Caitlin what he had seen, and two, so he would never forget. Her beauty was truly without equal. Why did it take so long for him to realise? Thinking of Iris, he was grateful that she was out of Central City for the month. He wouldn't have the confidence to confess what he's wanted to say for a long time if Iris was here to hold him back. Not wanting to wait a second longer, he got changed and sped off to Caitlin's apartment, nervous and excited at the same time.

Quietly phasing through the door, he stuck his head through the door to her bedroom, only to notice that her face was scrunched up in... confusion? Frustration? He wasn't sure. Suddenly she jumped up, eyes wide, panting. He raced to her side, comforting her. "B-Barry?" she asked.

"Yeah Cait, it's me," he responded gently. He saw her in a completely different light, and it was clear that she saw him differently too, for her eyes spoke only of one emotion: love. "I saw who it was, in my vision, and it was you... but not _you_," he began.

"What do you mean?" she asked, curious. He ruffled through his pockets and took out his drawing of who he had seen. She gasped at what she saw.

"Barry, I... I don't know what to say," she said, unsure of how to continue. His eyes pierced into hers, and she realised that all of the suppressed emotions she had for Barry had come back to the surface. Iris had told everyone that she would be in Starling City for a month, and the timing of this couldn't be any more perfect.

"I think the best way to describe it would be you and Frost merges together, completely attuned to your powers," he explained, his heart hammering in his chest. "How else could she make an _ice _dress?" Caitlin giggled when she thought of making something like that.

"Speaking of clothing, I found out why you were drawn to that chest piece at the museum," she began. Realisation began to show on his face.

"I wondered if it was connected," he muttered. Caitlin nodded.

"It is, because that was what... _you_ were wearing," she explained. His eyes widened.

"What is what we're seeing aren't us per se, but... past lives?" he inquired. Caitlin looked confused. "Well we know that Kendra and Carter are resurrected every few centuries, what about us?"

"It would make sense," she agreed. "Cisco _did _say that speed and cold are opposites. What if, way back when, we were balancing forces?" He took her hands.

"Opposites do attract," he said with a smirk. What he was going to say next was interrupted by a yawn. Snickering, Caitlin shifted further to the side of her bed.

"I am your doctor, and I order you to get a good night's sleep," she teased. Smiling, Barry climbed in, drifting off to sleep. Neither of them had any more visions, nor were they worried about ruining their friendship. They both knew that they were treading on a fine line, but they didn't care. They were together, and for now, that's what mattered.


	4. Finding Answers

Cisco looked at the two with a funny expression as they walked into the Cortex together. Barry was nearly always late, and for the two to be walking in _together_... Well, they do like to take their time.

"Heeeyyyyyy," Cisco teased. He wasn't done with their dreaming of each other. Their response caught him off-guard.

"Hey Cisco," they said together, unfazed by his tone. "We've actually got some more info about our visions."

"Oh do you now?" he responded sarcastically.

"Yep," Barry said confidently. "We need to go back to that museum."

Cisco was still confused about why they were here. "C'mon guys, we were here like a week ago! What so important about..." he trailed off as he saw where they were headed. Barry walked up to the chest piece and reached out to touch the glass. Expecting the lightning bolt, he embraced the sensation as it crawled up his arm. Caitlin walked up next to Barry.

"This is it," she confirmed. "This is what you were wearing."

"The only thing that I noticed was this," Barry explained, pointing to the faded winged shoe. "Maybe this is the key?"

"It could be a symbol for something, I mean the Greeks had a bunch of symbols for stuff," Caitlin agreed.

"Okay guys, back up!" Cisco interrupted. "What the _hell _do the Greeks have to do with your vision?" They said nothing, merely smiled at each other as they finally began to put the pieces together.

"It means that we need to look through the Greek gods," Barry said cryptically.

Heading back to S.T.A.R. Labs, the trio began to search for any connections to the Greeks Barry and Caitlin might have. The only problem is, they weren't sure where to begin.

"Hey Cait, since Frost has always been a part of you, I don't suppose you got any nicknames when you were a kid?" Barry asked. She shook her head.

"Nope, no solid names. I was called an 'Ice Queen' for a while, but that was after dad..." she trailed off. Eyes wide in sudden realisation, she ran to one of the monitors and began typing at a speed even Barry was surprised by.

"What is it? What did you remember?" Barry asked, hoping that this would be their first clue. A name came up on the monitor and Caitlin jumped for joy.

"Eureka! I've found my goddess counterpart!" she cried. "Khione, goddess of snow!" Both Barry and Cisco looked at each other, clearly confused. Caitlin rolled her eyes. "There's a reason you haven't heard of her: she's not one of the big gods like Zeus or Poseidon, but still a goddess!"

"Good enough for me," Barry replied, realising that he had seen Caitlin as a literal goddess. "But where did you get Khione from?"

"It was one of dad's nicknames for me before he faked his death," she explained excitedly. Barry suddenly sped to another monitor.

"That winged shoe..." he muttered as his fingers flew across the keyboard. "Got it! Aaaaaand my god equivalent is... Hermes, the messenger god!" Caitlin blushes furiously as she pictured Barry as a god, and realised that she didn't need to; she had already seen him.

"That would explain your speed, I mean Mercury is the fastest planet, that's why it got its name right?" Cisco babbled. But the excitement of knowing their god/goddess counterpart was cut short by a very important question: "But what's the connection?" After a quick search by Barry, he took a step back to fully embrace the full scope of it all.

"Well, it turns out that Khione had quite the love life: had a kid with Poseidon and was quite flirtatious, even described as more of a nymph than a goddess," he explained. Seeing Caitlin's unimpressed face, he quickly spluttered out "Not that I'm saying that you're like that or anything, this is Khione we're talking about here, not you!" he finished.

"Barry," Cisco interjected, "get to the point."

"Well, it turns out that this relates to... Ronnie as well," he explained gently. Knowing that this was a sore spot for her, he had to be a delicate as he could about this. "Khione had an affair with two other gods: Hermes, the messenger god, and Apollo, the god of the sun," he finished. Caitlin walked to one of the chairs and collapsed, realising how similar her life was compared to Khione's.

"Of course..." she muttered. "F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M."

"Exactly," Barry said gently. Walking over, he took her hands, about to comfort her. He wasn't expecting to be thrust back into their vision.

When Barry and Caitlin suddenly stopped moving, Cisco was a little weirded out. Reaching out and touching Barry's shoulder he let out a little "yelp" as he realised what he was seeing. So they were telling the truth the whole time. What the frack?


	5. Embracing Their Heritage

Barry and Caitlin, for a second, were speechless. This time, they were watching from afar, fingers intertwined as the two figures walked towards each other. They both took a sharp breath as they saw... themselves. Caitlin realised why Barry had looked at her with sparkling eyes when they saw their Greek counterparts for the first time; Khione was truly breathtaking. Barry could sketch well, but a drawing could never compare to seeing the real thing. And her dress... before Frost, Caitlin wouldn't be caught dead in it. Now, she realised that it suited her _perfectly_. No wonder Frost was such a flirt. It took her a while to realise that the snowstorm was being produced by Khione, but at the same time, not by her will. It was her pure power that was producing it.

Barry, on the other hand, struggled to comprehend the sheer _power _that Hermes was exuding. Constantly being surrounded by lightning, it hit him like a lightning bolt that Hermes could very well be the source of the speed force's power. Hermes himself was more bulk than Barry, similar to Oliver, but still had the lean build of a runner. His hair was messy, but perfect at the same time, like it suited him. And the storm itself... Barry wondered if the speed force was producing it, or if Hermes was producing the speed force. Nevertheless, being any closer would result in being torn apart by snow and lightning. Even watching through a vision, their sheer power combined was still tantalising. Caitlin's hand tightened as the two gods embraced. As they kissed, the two storms melded together, and surprisingly, seemlessly. Expecting a clash due to speed and cold being opposites, the attraction was clear. Turning towards Caitlin, her body language spoke the same thing: this is who we are meant to be. They both leaned in, meeting half-way. As they kissed, the vision dissipated, replaced instead by what looked like their own storm. But that didn't matter, not now. Nothing else mattered.

Cisco was still in shock as he vibed their vision. They are the modern-day _gods_? He had tapped out after Hermes and Khione began to kiss. They looked just like his two best friends, and it was still weird. He thought that was the end of his problems. But he was dead wrong.

Iris walked into the Cortex, and Cisco began to panic. They hadn't said a word to her about any of this. What does he say?

"Hey Cisco," Iris said, clearly in a good mood.

"Uh, hey Iris," he responded weakly. "Wh-why are you back early?"

"I finished up earlier than I thought!" She said excitedly. "Where's Barry?"

"Umm, I don't know," he stalled, still unsure of what to say. "I'm just gonna say that a _lot _has happened."

"Like what? Another meta?" she asked. Luckily Cisco didn't have to answer, because Barry and Caitlin answered for him. Well, not by words, but because of _two massive storms_ just above S.T.A.R. Labs. Cisco and Iris ran to the roof.

"What the hell is going on?" Iris cried. Cisco didn't answer; he already knew. "Cisco!" she repeated. "What happened while I was gone?"

"Okay, it turns out that Barry and Caitlin used to be gods, that's the best I've got!" Cisco cried desperately. "I'm not the best person to tell you, they know more than I do!"

Before he could say any more, the storm calmed to just circulating around Barry and Caitlin, both creating their own storm of snow and lightning, holding each other's hands.

"What the hell Barry?!" Iris demanded. He didn't reply. Or couldn't, for his eyes were stone white, as was Caitlin's. Eventually their spheres of pure power dissipated, and they gently lowered to the ground. As their eyes returned to normal, they turned to each other and kissed once again, fully embracing their emotions. "You know, for a guy that can run faster than the speed of sound, you caught on a little slow," Caitlin teased. He chuckled. "And it took visions of us to bring us together." Their embrace was interrupted by Iris ripping them apart.

"What the _hell_ Barry?" She roared. "You proposed to me, you want to get married, and I spend _one month _away from Central City and you get close to Ice Queen here?" Surprising, Barry and Caitlin were remarkable calm.

"Iris, how much has Cisco told you?" Barry asked, not letting go of Caitlin's hand.

"Some bullshit about you being descended from _gods_. What sort of excuse is that?" She cried.

"The truth," Barry said simply. He turned to Caitlin and nodded. They separated and gave each other some room. Barry began to race around the Earth; coming to a stop in front of them, his lightning wrapped around him like armour, with a sphere of pure speedforce energy surrounding him. Caitlin, taking homage from Khione, produced a dress and tiara of pure ice, and released a sphere of her own, with a thick beam of snow and ice constantly surrounding her. They both came to a stop in front of Iris and Cisco, rising slightly off the ground. Both of them took a few steps back, the sheer power exuding from the couple overwhelming them. The two eventually relaxed their powers and turned to Iris.

"Kendra and Carter were reincarnated across time," Barry began, "as are we. We are the gods Khione and Hermes, reborn." Caitlin remained silent; knowing Iris, she wouldn't want her to have an input in this. Sensing her unease, Barry firmly took her hand, subtlely telling her that she shouldn't feel out of place. "Caitlin gained her powers from the goddess of snow, Khione, and we think that Hermes, being the messenger god, created the speed force," Barry finished. Iris wasn't convinced.

"So what if you have similarities to the gods? Why the hell do you love her now?" Iris roared. She knew that they were leaving something out.

"We were having... visions of each other," Barry said uneasily, still unsure of how to describe what they saw. "It was Khione and Hermes, embracing."

"They were lovers," Caitlin continued. "But Hermes wasn't the only god. She also had an affair with Apollo. This is basically my love life. First Ronnie, and now Barry," she concluded, more confidently. Perhaps she had finally moved on from Ronnie. Iris, for once, didn't know what to say.

"So... what? Are you chalking this up to _destiny_?" she finally asked.

"Not destiny. This is natural for us. We've always brought out the best in each other, and this is why," Barry stated. "And I wouldn't have it any other way." Iris dipped her head, knowing that there was nothing she could do. Removing Nora Allen's ring, she returned it to Barry.

"Honestly, the diamond looks kinda like little icicles. It'll probably suit you better Caitlin," she conceded. Turning back to the stairs, Iris left S.T.A.R. Labs and drove away. Maybe a change of scenery was in order. Cisco realised that the romantic tension in the air was thick, so he left the two lovebirds alone. Turning to each other, they knew that they both felt more free and relaxed than ever.

"You know, Khione kinda suits you," Barry teased. Before, Caitlin would've chastised him for it; being mocked as an Ice Queen back at school still stung. Now though, she smiled, and thought of how flawless Khione herself was.

"Maybe one day, you can be as bulk as Hermes was," she replied, a smirk on her face. Barry chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Thank the gods, then," he murmured, as they both leant in for a kiss. No other moment had felt more perfect, and as they closed the gap, they _knew _that they were home. And that was all they could ask.


End file.
